Akito and Estelle in Hollywood
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Darla, Atticus, and Mo are unable to come to New York and are told to be in London for two weeks. However, Darla meets a famous movie producer and allows the kids to visit Hollywood for them to spend a week or two there for an exotic vacation. Along the way, they make a new friend named Debbie Lincoln who instantly becomes their worst enemy when it comes to filming for a new movie.
1. Chapter 1

The cousins got together with Akito and Vincent's toy army soldiers while Eloise included Skipperdy, Vulpix, and Lavitar to make the game more exciting and interesting.

"Wow." Estelle said.

"I have released the turtle bomb!" Eloise proclaimed. "Girls win over the boys army!"

"No fair!" Akito folded his arms.

"You're lucky we didn't recruit Weenie." Estelle pointed with a teasing laugh to the pug dog who now wore an army helmet.

"Yeah, yeah, you two are just lucky that our army didn't have a secret weapon." Vincent folded his arms.

Estelle and Eloise giggled. The phone rang and Nanny went to get it while they played.

"It sure is great to have fun again without any homework to do." Vincent sighed out of relief.

"Plus I feel like we'll have some time off for a little while." Akito added.

Nanny walked over, but still had the phone off the hook as she was still talking with whoever was on the other line. "Children, I have some bad news... Your parents won't be able to come see you tomorrow, they have to go to London for a couple of weeks."

" **NO!** " the kids pouted, instantly disappointed.

"Your parents still want to talk to you though." Nanny tried to get them to stay.

Eloise was the most upset since she saw her parents much less than her cousins did. She ran to her bed and slammed the door behind her.

"Oh, dear..." Nanny was worried for her.

"I'll talk to them." Akito sighed.

"And I'll go talk to Eloise." Estelle said.

Nanny handed the phone to Akito while Estelle went to Eloise's room.

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Darla?" Akito asked.

 ** _"Oh, hello, there, Akito!"_** Darla greeted, though sounded exhausted. **_"I'm very sorry we can't come there tomorrow like we promised... I had some exciting news to cheer you all up though."_**

"Really?" Akito asked. "What's the exciting news?"

 ** _"Well, before we left Hollywood, we met a famous movie producer,"_** Darla informed. **_"And I asked if it would be all right if you guys could spend a week or two in Hollywood for the set of his new movie!"_**

Akito's eyes widened. "Really!?"

 _ **"Oh, yes,"**_ Darla smiled. **_"You have mine and your parents' permission."_**

"Awesome! I can't wait to tell Estelle, Vincent, and Eloise." Akito said excitedly.

 ** _"I thought you all might like that,"_** Darla smiled. **_"I know I enjoyed Hollywood back in my day, that was also when I met your father and he let me stay with him and his family. You better tell your cousin soon, there's a lot of packing to do and you have a train to catch."_**

"Yes, Aunt Darla; I'll tell them right away." Akito said.

 ** _"Thank you very much, sorry we can't come back to New York."_** Darla replied.

"Thank you so much for the surprise though, it makes up for it." Akito smiled.

* * *

The two then hung up and Akito dashed to Eloise's door and banged on it.

"Go away, Nanny!" Eloise whined.

"It's me." Akito confirmed and opened the door.

Eloise was crying into a pillow while Estelle was trying to comfort her.

"Eloise, even though Aunt Darla and Mom and Dad aren't coming back to New York City, Aunt Darla did do something to make it up to all four of us." Akito told her.

"Yeah...?" Eloise sat up on her bed. "What is it?"

"I hope it's a pony!" Estelle beamed then.

"It's not a pony..." Akito looked at his sister.

"Aww..." Estelle pouted then.

"We get to go to Hollywood and we get to spend a week or two there on a new movie set." Akito told them.

"Hollywood!?" Eloise's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, your mom befriended a movie producer and she asked him to let us stay in Hollywood for the set of his new movie." Akito informed with a smile.

"Did I hear something about Hollywood?" Vincent stepped in.

"Yeah, we're all going!" Eloise beamed, forgetting about her disappointment over tomorrow's cancelled plans.

"Wahoo!" Estelle cheered. "We're going to Hollywood!"

"Really?" Vincent asked in delight.

"I hate to rush you all, but we have oodles of packing to do before we have our last dinner here for a while." Nanny smiled. "I need some big and strong kids to help..." she then sighed, leaning against the door-frame.

The kids then bolted out of the room and went to start packing up to get ready for the glitz and glamour that was Hollywood.


	2. Chapter 2

"I still remember when I first heard about your mother's adoption," Nanny sighed to Eloise. "She was adopted by LB Mammoth himself, but her life wasn't all that fabulous."

"Don't worry, Nanny, we're going to have a great time!" Eloise chirped.

"Yeah!" The Fudo siblings agreed.

"I missed her so much, you remind me so much of her when she was your age." Nanny smiled.

* * *

The next morning was going to be a day they would never forget as this was going to be a wonderful experience. They packed all that they could and stopped to take a break for dinner and would do more packing in the morning.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Estelle said out of excitement.

"I can hardly wait!" Akito added.

"Neither can I," Vincent smiled. "I mean, what if we meet some movie stars?"

Eloise walked in, looking rather snooty and had her sunglasses on. "I'm ready for my close-up, Mr. Director~..." she said in a melodramatic tone of voice and did one of her infamous twirls.

"Eloise, what are you doing?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, just practicing if I become an actress like my mother used to be when she was a little girl." Eloise smiled with a giggle.

Nanny struggled with closing one of the suitcases. "Could one of you dears help me with this one?"

"Allow me." Akito said, he then ran off and jumped onto the suitcase, making the top fall on top and he clicked it shut. "There you go, Nanny!"

"Thank you." Nanny smiled to the boy.

"You're welcome." Akito said politely.

"Are we all packed then?" Vincent asked.

"Just about," Nanny smiled. "I hope you don't mind going on a train ride."

"Not at all, it'll be just like a regular adventure... Only hopefully, no bad guys." Estelle replied.

"Oh, yes, that would be most unpleasant." Eloise said, still sounding like a diva actress, but of course, not really meaning it toward them.

"Yeah and if there are ever any disasters; I'll be able to go hero," Akito said. "But of course, I'll change privately so then no one sees me change to my hero outfit."

The others chuckled a little to this.

* * *

The next morning, the finished packing was set and someone came to the door for their escort into Hollywood.

"Hey, you two," Maxine greeted with a smile as she had a carrying luggage cart behind her. "Your ride's downstairs. Where are your bags?"

Nanny opened the door more to show a nearly bottomless amount of suitcases.

" **BILL!** " Maxine cried for help.

Bill came to help her and they had all the bags ready, Eloise, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent were sitting on top of the bags.

"Do you think we overdid it?" Estelle asked her siblings and cousin.

"You can never have too many bags." Eloise reassured. "Bill, Maxine, do you promise to take good care of Skipperdy while we're gone?"

"Of course, Skipperdy's family." Bill promised.

"And look after my egg?" Estelle added.

"We promise, he or she is in good hands." Maxine promised herself.

"Very well," Eloise leaned back as they were now going to catch their taxi to take them to the train station. "Weenie, we're off!"

Akito and Vincent put Lavitar and Vulpix in their Pokeballs. Weenie dashed to the luggage dolly and clung to Eloise as they were on their way out.

 _'Oh, Eloise, I'm going to miss you so much.'_ Weenie thought to himself.

Eloise hugged her pug dog nice and tight in comfort and let him go. Weenie whimpered and whined.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon!" Estelle promised.

"See ya in the movies!" Eloise smiled and batted her eyelashes.

Bill and Maxine moved them downstairs to the lobby to get them on their taxi to the train station.

"This is going to be quite an experience." Akito said.

The staff wasn't as sad about Eloise leaving the hotel since it was only for just a week or two and they would be happy instead of that horrible school experience.

* * *

The Fudo cousins said goodbye to everyone as the cab drove them off to the train station. "Hollywood, here we come!" they all cheered together and laughed as they went off.

The cab drove them all the way to the train station. A man helped them with their bags, but they had to rush, they were almost late. Luckily, they made it onto the train and just as they sat down, the train started to take them straight of New York.

"I hope there's some kids on board around our age." Estelle said as she saw just a bunch of adults so far.

"We'll see at dinner, if you find someone, maybe you could play." Nanny smiled.

"Yeah." The Fudo siblings nodded.

Eventually, dinner came and they all came to a diner like car that had waiters, waitresses, and cooks that would make them anything.

* * *

Nanny found a table for them to sit at and they were going to be given their food. The kids looked around as they sat together, looking for kids around their age. Across from them, there was a girl with curly blonde hair in a purple dress with bows in her hair, white socks, and black shoes, and she was sitting with a woman in formal clothes, even white gloves. She appeared to be Vincent's age.

 _'She seems like a nice girl.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Hi, I'm Eloise, I'm six," Eloise introduced as always. "These are my cousins, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent."

"Hi!" Estelle piped up.

"Hello." Vincent smiled.

Akito then waved.

"I'm Debbie Lincoln," the blonde girl smiled to them. "I'm eight."

"It's nice to meet you, Debbie." Estelle said.

"Are you going to Hollywood too?" Akito asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm going to be starring in my first movie." Debbie replied.

"Really?" Eloise smiled for her. "That sounds so nice!"

"Congratulations!" Vincent praised.

"What's the movie about?" Estelle asked.

"It's about this girl who helps out a lot of people and usually puts others before herself." Debbie explained.

Debbie's mother and Nanny started to talk with each other about their visits for Hollywood.

"The producer is friends with Eloise's mother." Nanny noted.

"This is how many movies I've seen up close," Eloise put up six fingers. "This is how many movies I've been in." she then made a circle with her fingers to indicate 'zero'. "My mother used to be in movies when she was a little girl."

"She has?" Debbie asked, a little surprised.

"Yep." The Fudo siblings nodded.

"I thought you seemed familiar..." Mrs. Lincoln said to Eloise. "Who's your mother?"

"Darla Fudo." Eloise informed.

"Oh, that's right!" Mrs. Lincoln concluded then. "America's Sweetheart, Lover of Children and Animals! I used to love her films when I was younger."

"I watched a lot of them so I could become an actress too." Debbie added.

"Cool." Estelle said.

"Debbie, if you're finished eating, why don't you and your new friends go play?" Mrs. Lincoln suggested.

"Sure, okay!" Debbie nodded to her mother and left with the Fudo cousins so they adult women could talk in privacy.

* * *

"So what do you four wanna play?" Debbie asked.

"We could go exploring like we're secret agents," Eloise suggested with a smile. "I always love doing that in the lobby back home."

"Yeah, let's do that." Vincent said.

The kids left the diner cart and saw the few adults walking around.

"We're fugitives now, there's absolutely no turning back." Eloise whispered, being in character as they snuck around with Debbie.

The rest of the kids began to follow Eloise. An elderly couple passed the kids before going into their own door.

"I don't trust them," Debbie whispered, also in character. "I don't trust them one bit."

"Better keep a close eye on 'em." Akito added.

"Yeah, they might be enemy spies." Vincent added.

The conductor came out and looked to his pocket watch.

"I think that guy saw us." Akito whispered.

"Quick, in here!" Eloise opened a door for them to 'hide in'.

The five kids then snuck in, luckily, not locking themselves in.

"You think the coast is clear?" Debbie asked.

"I hope so." Vincent whispered.

There was a male voice heard. The kids raised up a little under the table they were hiding under and there were adult men smoking cigars and playing Poker.

"We just wanna let you know your country appreciates what you're doing." one of the men humored them, knowing about their little spy game.

"Just doing our job, sir!" Debbie saluted him.

"Yeah." The twins saluted him as well.

The man saluted them and let them out.

Eloise giggled as they walked out of the room. "That was really fun!"

* * *

Debbie opened the next door to find Nanny and her mother sitting together with cups of tea.

"We were wondering where you kids were." Nanny smiled.

"It's late, Debbie, you need to get ready for bed." Mrs. Lincoln said once she noticed how dark it was outside.

"I'm _not_ tired!" Debbie glared at her mother.

"I know, but you need to brush your teeth, and get your pajamas on-" Mrs. Lincoln tried.

"Did you hear what I said, **MOTHER!?** " Debbie yelled at her mother, sounding like a spoiled brat now. "I'm not **TIRED!** "

"Debbie, you don't need to raise your voice!" Mrs. Lincoln tried to scold, but not be too unfair with her daughter at the same time.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Debbie argued. "The only reason we're even going to Hollywood is **BECAUSE OF ME!** "

Eloise was a little too shocked by Debbie's sudden rage to even say anything to that, she just knew if she acted like that, Nanny wouldn't be shy about disciplining her.

"Well, we better go..." Nanny walked out of the room with the kids. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, this might get a little messy." Akito said.

"That was rather uncalled for..." Nanny said as she walked with the kids back to where they were staying on the train.

"Maybe she was just tired..." Vincent shrugged.

"Or she sat on a bee." Estelle added in suggestion.

"Was my mother ever like that?" Eloise asked, knowing that her mother used to be rather spoiled as a child.

"Unfortunately in a way, yes." Nanny said.

"Oh..." Eloise frowned.

"Don't worry, remember, your mother was lonely until she met Dad and Aunt Cherry." Akito quickly added to cheer Eloise up, he acted like a big brother for her sometimes since Eloise was an only child.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I hope Debbie will be better tomorrow." Eloise cheered up a little then.

"Yeah, let's hope that Debbie will be better in the morning." Estelle said.

They all went to bed, in the morning, they would be in Hollywood.

"This is going to be so exciting when we get to Hollywood." Estelle said.

"Indeed..." Nanny said with a small yawn as she was getting very sleepy.

This made the other kids yawn, they actually were tired and decided to rest up until the train would stop. Eloise had a little hard time to adjust, already missing her bed, but eventually got comfortable and made the most of it. The night was indeed peaceful and where it seemed like nothing was going to interrupt any of their sleep.


End file.
